kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Knox
Ronald Knox (ロナルド ノックス Ronarudo Nokkusu) is a Shinigami sent to work with William T. Spears as an extra personnel. Occasionally, he also works with Grell Sutcliff as his subordinate. Appearance Ronald has thick, wavy hair with a small cowlick just to the right of the part in his hair. He wears thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses and a watch on his right wrist. He dresses in a suit, tie, gloves, and dress shoes. Personality Ronald appears to be a rather laid back, easy-going Shinigami, who apparently has problems with arriving on time. He seems interested in finding a way to accomplish his job quickly, as shown when he says he has never been one for overtime, and with ease, as shown when he wistfully tells William that Grell Sutcliff got to do an easier job.Kuroshitsuji Chapter 35 page 14-15 He also seems interested in partying, as he shares with William that he would like to finish a job quickly because he has a party to attend to afterward. His lackadaisical attitude seems to annoy William, but he does seem willing to work hard, as he states he will try his best.Kuroshitsuji ''manga, Chapter 35 Page 17 He also comes across as respectful, as he uses the senpai honorific when talking about Grell. He is also shown to be a ladies man, commenting he got his scythe legally modified by flirting with the receptionist; and treating Mey-Rin for a drink, "if he returns in one piece" from the Ship Voyage arc, even if he only saw her once.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35 Page 15''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 22 Like William, he seems to have a distaste for demons, as shown by his shock when William states that the reason Baron Kelvin's manor is burning is because of a demon. However, he does not seem to hold the same level of animosity toward them, as he merely comes across as surprised, rather than angry. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus 's soul, Ronald and William went to collect the souls of others]] Ronald initially appears to help William T. Spears with collecting the souls of the individuals killed by burning in Baron Kelvin's manor. He shows up late, and comments that William is disappointed by his presence. However, he moves to work on his job quickly, stating that he has a party to attend to later and he has a distaste for overtime. William and Ronald are then seen diving into the fire with their death scythes ready to be used. Ship Voyage Ronald boards the Campania after Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. He made it on the ship right before it departs after flirting with Mey-Rin. He is later seen drinking and socializing with third class passengers before making his way to the first class, where the revival of the dead is being performed. After the revival happens, he appears when Ciel and Sebastian attack the reanimated woman, Margaret Connor, whom was the subject the complete salvation was being experimented on. He "smashes in" its head with his Death Scythe while explaining that that was the only way to destroy it. He and Sebastian get into a fight, while Ciel abandons them to run after Ryan Stoker. After a while, Ronald leaves their battle unfinished, saying he can't dawdle any longer because of having a task to complete. Later, Ronald is seen on the deck of the ship, witnessing the Campania about to crash into an iceberg and he foreshadows that many are about to die, complaining how there's only two Shinigami assigned to collect all the souls. When the ship crashes, the other Shinigami is revealed to be Grell. Ronald is eventually seen holding Grell at his waist as the latter enjoys the salty breeze, standing on the ship's deck. As Grell fantasizes about the beauty of the stars, Ronald grudgingly asks if he's trying to torment his subordinate. Grell counters that he's rude and would rather be with Sebastian. Ronald soon opens his book, reading of names that died of heart failure, informing they have 1034 more souls to collect. When he complains about it, Grell reprimands that soul reaping is a Shinigami's most important job and they both enter the ship. In the first class suite, the two Shinigami slaughter more beings and Ronald whines that the number of them is interminable which Grell agrees, adding it's a waste of their time. Ronald supports that statement, claiming the ship will sink within the hour. Consequently, in the first class hallway, Grell and Ronald are shown finished with the room. Ronald informs that the next location would be the third boiler room, which is five floors down of where they are. Grell complains that five floors are annoying and that they should hurry for it's almost time. As they walk, Ronald ponders over how the corpses move, in which Grell retorts that no one knows which is why they're investigating. As they quarrel over how Ronald hints that Grell's old, the bizarre doll with the carriage barges in. Ronald says that it's impossible. The other Shinigami answers that a lot of 'impossible' things are happening here. Grell, with his death scythe, slices the bizarre doll and carriage in half. Later, Ronald and Grell arrive at where Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth are, plummeting down from the ceiling. Grell is delighted to reunite with Sebastian and Ronald reminds him to not forget about the souls. Grell says that Ronald should have informed him that Sebastian was in the same ship and they argue about it. Sebastian soon gets into a fight with them both. Soon after, Grell overhears Ciel ordering Sebastian to stop fighting with the Shinigami since Ryan Stoker holds crucial information about the bizarre dolls. Grell realizes that Ryan is the clue to the walking corpses and Ronald shows Ryan in his Shinigami book. Grell then notes that he must make haste and the Shinigami departs through the ceiling, where they came from. Afterwards, Ryan is shown alone and he falls from a height since the ship is tilted due to the water penetration the icebergs caused. Grell catches and rescues him with Ronald alongside the Shinigami. Grell asks the man he rescued if he's Ryan Stoker. Ryan then counters how Grell knows his name. Ronald intervenes, saying the routine talk is unnecessary, and addresses Ryan as the guy that's moving the corpses around with some trick. Ryan is speechlessly surprised that they know of this information. Ronald smirks to Grell that irregulars are exasperating and that in this world, 'death' is a rule that no one should overturn. Grell inquires how to stop the corpses to Ryan and the latter hastily tells him that there's a device in his room that can render the complete salvation ineffective again. Ryan leads them to his first class room only to notice his device has been stolen. Ronald, Grell, and Ryan discover where the Aleister Chamber, Ciel, Sebastian, and the Undertaker are. Aleister announces that he would be using the device he stolen to create a new empire, the Aurora Empire. Ronald notes that it sounds complex and Grell zealously volunteers to 'paint him red'. The Viscount, however, threatens to pour his wine over the wine and Ronald quickly stops Grell from killing him. The bizarre dolls attack and they all had to battle against the extravagant amount of them. Aleister says he's just watching from above whilst enjoying his wine, similar to the Emperor Nero. Ronald overhears him and gets irritated, prompting to kill him and Grell snaps that it was Ronald who stopped him earlier from killing the Viscount. Grell curtly yells at Aleister to make the device work and the latter agrees that it's time for his empire to be official. He invites everyone to show him the dance of the phoenix to pledge their loyalty to the emperor, i.e., himself. Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald all darkly agree to kill the Viscount. After reciting the Aleister's version of the Aurora Society's greeting, the Viscount decides to activate the device only to find out it doesn't work. He admits he never built the device and Ryan yells that Aleister has fooled him. Grell demeans them as an useless farce and kills several bizarre dolls, impressing Ronald. Grell continues forward to the Viscount, in an intention to murder him. Ronald quickly yells that they're not allowed to kill humans. Grell attempts to kill Aleister only for the Undertaker to block and counter his attack with his sotoba. Ronald then points out to Grell Undertaker’s Shinigami eyes. After he explains how the bizarre dolls work, Ronald and Grell decide to apprehend him for breaking the rules. He points out that Grell should not be one to talk about following rules. ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20They attack Undertaker, but he’s kicked away by Sebastian. They decide to have a three-way fight and he says that he won’t let any “old geezers” beat him in a fight. The three go to attack Undertaker. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 24Ronald stops Sebastian, who throws some knives over his head at Undertaker. He then attacks Undertaker, who jumps on his shoulders, knocks his glasses away, then kicks him. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 5 Grell catches his glasses and throws them back, but then Sebastian knocks them away again with his knives. After he gets them back, he and Grell note that the ship is tilting heavily and decide to attack Undertaker head on. They are blocked and sliced by him. He then reveals his Death Scythe. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 13 After that, the ship begins sinking and tilting heavily, causing everything to be turned on its side. Grell starts fighting Undertaker and Ronald begins fighting Sebastian. After Ronald calls him weak, Sebastian begins fighting well and easily beats him. He then throws Ronald into Grell with his Death Scythe''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 64, page 10-19 Undertaker escapes from the Campania. After that, an unconscious Ronald is saved by William. He also saves Grell and throws him on Ronald. After stomping on their faces, both Grell and Ronald wake up. William then tells them to finish their job. Ronald complains about being beaten up, but he is told that they still need to finish their job. He also adds that once they are done then they will also need to file a report about the "violator". Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Death Scythe Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * (To William) "My, looks like you took offense after all, even though I tried to get here really fast. Still, perhaps you are just disappointed that it's me?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 13-14 * "Well, let's finish up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today. Also, from the start, I've never been one to do overtime." * (To Sebastian) "I am the next Reaper, Ronald 'To Die!' Ah it's no good after all. Mr. Sutcliff said I needed to have a catchphrase, I had the girls over in General Affairs section to think one up for me."'Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 * "Sorry, man. I'm at the age when I want to be rowdy." * "Wind in our sails! The future is looking bright!... For us, that is."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 25 * (To Sebastian) "Ya know, for a Shinigami to be all about their Death Scythe is kinda old fashioned." Trivia * Ronald is apparently the youngest of the Shinigami as he tries to excuse his carelessness as just a part of being his age. He also looks up to William and Grell, but appears to favor Grell. * Ronald tries to use a catchphrase in the anime when he debutted. He didn't like it and stated he was going to have his friend make him a new one. He also reveals he was only doing it because Grell said to. * In both his manga and anime debuts, Ronald mentions his female friend from the office. He apparently relies on her a lot. * Both in the manga and the anime, like William T. Spears, Ronald shows his distaste for working overtime. * He loves parties and he is flirtatious. * Ronald has confirmed with William that he received permission to modify his Death Scythe into a lawnmower, because he is friends with "the girl at the general affairs department." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Ship Voyage Arc